


getting away from it all

by captandor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romilda takes herself out for the night. (Based on RP at Finnigan's RPG @ insanejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting away from it all

Romilda had worn sky-high heels and a very short skirt to the muggle after-hours bar. She'd made friends with the bartender before long and he'd kept her vodka on the rocks filled all night. After two hours, she'd taken the chance and asked him if she knew someone she could speak to about anything a bit stronger and the man with the gorgeous dimples simply smiled, shook his head, and then nodded toward a dark corner.

In that corner sat a muggle named Samantha. She had long brunette hair that feel in perfect waves and if Romilda didn't know any better, she'd assumed Samantha had some major charm-work going. She also had a major business going, if the party surrounding her was anything to judge by. Table service of only the best muggle liquor, the best looking men and women in the bar in tight white leather and the softest fur coats. Romilda gave a smile when acknowledged by Samantha and cocked her head, "Lovely young man at the bar suggested I come say hi," she said, and then introduced herself, "Ro, it's nice to meet you Samantha," with an extended hand.

Samantha didn't say anything but took Romi's hand and indicated the seat next to her with her eyes, the hangers on moving to make room for the new guest. It all worked so well, like a well-oiled machine and while Romilda seemed to be the youngest in the group, no one bat an eyelash at her once Samantha had given her the go ahead to join them.

"What are you looking for tonight?" Samantha asked, her accent lilting and clearly high-society. Her voice was a little higher than Romilda would have guessed - she had assumed more sultry - but it was sensual in it's own way and Romilda couldn't help but be intrigued. The beauty, the command of the room, the accent. It was intoxicating, and (besides a couple of drinks) Romilda's real fun hadn't even started yet.

Romilda ran her hand up the thigh of the blonde woman sitting next to her, in a leather skirt that rode high on the seat, "I find this white quite lovely, don't you?" Her own voice dipped in anticipation and then the woman turned around and lazily kissed her, the grazing of Romilda's hand an invitation and clearly so far gone as to not notice she was kissing a stranger. At the sound of Samantha exhaling in slight impatience, Romilda broke the kiss, using a long delicate finger to fix the lipstick on her bottom lip as she looked back to the ringleader. "Yes, I'm quite a fan of this white." And with that, her order was placed.

Samantha smiled now, finally reacting, and arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow. She slid a card on the table, to Romilda, blank but for an address, "Join us after the club closes, there." Romilda gave a smile of her own and stood, making her way back to the bar with the address card gently held between her fingers.

+++

It was after four in the morning, easily. Romilda had joined Samantha and the woman's gaggle of friends at a dark muggle home off the side of the city. The house didn't seem to have any heating or reliable electricity, but Romilda kept a warming charm on herself and cozied up to the blonde she'd kissed in the club. "My name's Rachel," the girl said over the din of the party, Romilda grinned at her and replied, "I don't care," before kissing her deeply and pulling her onto the makeshift dance floor. Romilda's arms wrapped around the woman tightly and held their bodies together until Samantha tapped her on the shoulder and indicated Romilda should follow.

Now they were making out in the bathroom - Samantha all long limbs and aggression, Romilda content to let someone else take the lead for once - Romilda sitting on the sink counter with her legs wrapped around Samantha. Their hands tangled in each others hair until Samantha shoved Romi away hard and pulled her down off the counter. "I presume you were waiting for this?" She asked, pulling out a small baggie of the drugs Romilda had been search for hours for, her whole purpose for being out and in this seedy party tonight in the first place. She gave a feral look to Samantha and the two indulged, forgetting the party sounds outside the bathroom door.

Romilda forgot the stresses of both her jobs, of legal and illegal enterprises, of dead end relationships and being magic or muggle or anything else. She let the high take her away until after sunrise, and then called a muggle cab to take her home to the heart of London. With a wave of her hand and no other acknowledgement, she slipped out of the house leaving Samantha, Rachel, and all of their lovely drunk friends behind.


End file.
